parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 5.
This is the fifth part of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript *Narrator: Thomas puffed back to the Menhir Hills, but was able to do the same thing like he did last. Let's just speed up this, shall we? After dodging many obstacles, Thomas then went to see Henry to give him the Elixir. *Thomas: Here, Henry. Here's the Elixir. *Henry: Thanks, little buddy. *(Henry drinks the life potion to get better) *Henry: Yahoooo! Now I can go crush a whole bunch more pirates! *Thomas: Cool! But put me down first, okay? *Henry: Yeeeeeeeep! *(Henry rushes through a wall and breaks it down) *Thomas: Whoa! *(Thomas goes back to the area that he was going through, and follows Henry after collecting more red lums, as he climbs onto purple lums to free a cage with more yellow lums. As he goes through a hole in the top, Thomas pulls a switch for Henry to go through. Henry rushes through a wall, breaking it down) *Thomas: I have to go and look for the other masks. And you? *Henry: I'm going home to gather my strength for a while. *Thomas: Okay, I hope you'll come and join me later. *Henry: No problem! Good luck. *Thomas: Bye! *Henry: Bye, laddy! *(Thomas dodges the missile and climbs up to free a cage with more yellow lums, then uses a purple lum to swing across to free a cage with more yellow lums, until the missile finally chases him and stops. Thomas hops on and speeds faster and faster over the mountains to collect more lums as he races through to the entrance after collecting all the lums that he managed to pick up) *Narrator: As the missile sped round the corner, Thomas stopped and looked down. Then he kicked the shell as it spun round and charged over the edge and fell into the portal of the sea below. As he arrived at the Canopy, Thomas noticed that he was followed by a spider, and managed to shoot it down with his pistol gun. He shot at a cage to break three yellow lums open and free. Then he climbed up and down across the web, feeling very worried and important. As he finally arrived, Thomas shot at a purple lum to swing across to free a cage with more yellow lums. As he picked a red lum for his health, Thomas flew safely across the gap, and fell into a pit below. As he heard Edward crying for help, Thomas went across a bridge, and managed to push a pirate out of the way after he grabbed five yellow lums. He shot at a switch, which set poor Edward, as he came out, jumped down below onto the ground as Thomas approached and gave him a hug. *Edward: Yeah! Thomas is the greatest! *(Edward does a raindance in front of an electric gate, which gets electrocuted and dies. Thomas, grabbing the yellow lum, falls down as Edward follows him. Edward does a raindance on a plant which takes out a floating flower after Thomas collects four more yellow lums as he hops into the floating flower which takes him when he grabs more yellow lums and shoots to make a bridge. Edward puffs safely across, following Thomas. Thomas collects a yellow lum and allows Edward to raindance to put out a fire. When it is put out, Thomas walks slowly across with Edward. Suddenly, a pirate appears and scares Edward, who screams and hides behind Thomas! Thomas manages to force grip the robot, until he finally chokes the pirate, causing him to fall apart) *Thomas: What's the matter?! Do you feel scared?! *Edward: What?! No, no. I am not afraid, Thomas. *Thomas: There's no shame in getting scared, understand? The warship and the pirates are very dangerous, got it?! Oh, if only I had more of my powers... *Edward: Powers? I almost forgot that! *(Edward takes a silver lum and gives it to Thomas to make his fist even stronger) *Thomas: A silver lum! Yahoooo! Ha! *Edward: Emily gave me the lums to make your fist stronger. She said, if you hold the shoot button longer, you'll make your shot stronger! *Thomas: Keeping the shoot button makes my shot stronger?! Okay! *(As Thomas and Edward round the bend, an inadvertent attack from a warship provokes. Thomas gasps in shock. As the ship approaches, Edward screams in terror, and runs away, leaving Thomas to fight a robot pirate from the ship, which fires shots as he dodges them. Thomas holds the shoot button longer, and makes his shot so powerful, that he shoots at the robot pirate, causing him to fall apart, and tumble down into the emptiness. Edward finally comes out, and takes Thomas's hand, as Thomas takes him to the blocked door. Edward finally does a rain dance to open the door, but as they go through it, a pirate appears and attacks them. Edward screams and hides behind Thomas, who manages to defeat and kill the pirate with his blue lightsaber. Thomas and Edward finally sneak into an unknown area where Edward does a rain dance on a bush for Thomas to hide in, once Thomas has collected all the lums and freed a cage. Thomas hides in the bushes as Edward hides in with him quietly as they sneak toward the door) *Duncan: Identification underway. Everything's okay. It's just a big nosed bush. Door inactivated. *Edward: I can't come with you. My darling Molly wants to see me. *Thomas: OK! Bye! *Edward: Goodbye, Thomas. *(Thomas frees Rosie, who makes a spiral door for him and Edward to go through. Edward heads back to the Globox village to stay safe while Thomas goes off to the whale bay. As he arrives, Thomas takes a look around until he finds himself face to face with a barrel pirate. He manages to fry it by using his force lightning until he dives into the sea and grabs a yellow lum and blue lums. He swims up to the surface to activate a switch and open a door up. He grabs a green lum and manages to get all the yellow lums and the red lums by climbing until he manages to reach the top. He finds a switch, but is attacked by a pirate, then kills him. He activates the switch to open the sheild door, then walks through the area, but dodges barrels while collecting lums. He throws a barrel at a sleeping pirate, and throws another at a door to free a cage with a purple lum. He swings across until he reaches a nearby harbour where Harold is waiting for him) *Harold: Hey, Thomas! Tillie the little engine that could is trapped! The pirates are going to use his blubber and oil the engines of their prison ships! Now go and help her fast, or else it's too late! *Thomas: Oh no! The pirates will use Tillie's blubber to oil the engines of their prison boats. It's Thomas to the rescue! *Narrator: Thomas dove into the sea, swam up to the other side, then climbed up, but flew safely down, and shot at the switch to free Tillie. *Thomas: Hang in th-ere, Tillie. Everything's going to be alright. *(Thomas shoots at the switch to free Tillie) *Tillie: Thank you, Thomas! To breathe, grab my air bubbles. *Thomas: Okay, I will! *Narrator: Thomas flew down to ride a walking shell to break a cage in order to get more lums and break a door down. He dove into the sea and followed Tillie as they both swam away. In the next part, Tillie was attacked by pirahnas. *Tillie: The pirahnas are coming to take my air bubbles! *Thomas: Don't worry, Tillie. I'm right behind you. Everything's under control. *(Thomas and Tillie continue to swim round and circles, grabbing air bubbles, until they finally come to a safe area where they grab five red lums for Thomas and another glob crystal for the Edward village) *Tillie: Hey, Thomas. The tower says I'm too little. Do you have a train for me? *Thomas: Maybe. This time, you will have a train of your own. For now, we are going to the Edward village. *Tillie: And why? *Thomas: Because Diesel and his minions have come to Sodor, and have planned to kill you. *Tillie: Kill me?! And why would they want to do that? *Thomas: They hate heroes. And they won't allow you to escape from Jail... ...even if they attempt to recapture you. *Tillie: Oh, that's alright, Thomas. You're always the main hero in the Steam Team. *Thomas: That is correct! No-one explains anything... ...but Diesel. *(Thomas and Tillie swim out of the wrecked ship and have a look around) *Tillie: Well, maybe so, but I'm not afraid. I can't look out for-- *Thomas: Now that's enough. I'll take you up there. That way, they won't even spot you. *Tillie: But... how will I ever go there if there's no train for me? *Thomas: Go on. Up you go. *(Thomas climbs up to the ship and swings onto a purple lum, grabbing some red lums. Tillie slides down the slope, getting more yellow lums, and freeing a cage, which Duck is caught in) *Duck: Is that all the best without a train? *Tillie: It's hard to make a portal. And besides, I don't have any magic. *(Duck makes a magic portal as he, Thomas, and Tillie run through it to go back to the Edward village) Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music *Clark * Riding the Shell * Pyscho Spider * The Canopy * Raindance * Pirates! Part 2 * Pirates! Part 4 * Pirates! Part 1 * Whale Bay Part 1 * Whale Bay Part 2 * The Hall of Doors Voice Actors *Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward - Simon (Mario Loquendo V1) *Harold - Dave (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Henry - Tom (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Toad - L&H Peter (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Molly - Elizabeth (Sonia Loquendo V1) *James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Percy - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Emily - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, Microsoft Sam, L&H Peter, L&H Melvin, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, Javier Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Luca Loquendo V1) *Tillie - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Duncan - L&H Biff (Julio Speakonia) *Belle - Susan (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Lady - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) *Toby - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stanley - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Whiff - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Stefano Speakonia, and Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Dennis - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Paxton - L&H Amos (AT&T Alberto) *S.C.Ruffey - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) *The Spiteful Breakvan - L&H Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Smudger - AT&T Mike (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Diesel 10 - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Cerberus - AT&T Rich (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Narrator - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) Category:UbiSoftFan94